Eternal Flame
by GingerFate
Summary: The third and final installment for my Punk/Rollins.


**Disclaimer: This is a completely fictional story designed for entertainment purposes only. I own no one depicted in here even though I've tried to change this fact. **** This particular story, along with the other two Punk/Rollins stories are written by XxWonderCakeXx/Meghan either one is fine at this point, which is only one half of GingerFate. Enjoy.**

CM Punk was waiting in his living room waiting for his boyfriend of now three years to emerge from the bedroom. He had told Colby three hours ago that they would be going to dinner tonight and ever since then he was 'getting ready'.

"The rate you're going the place is gonna be closed before we get there." Punk called out hearing a feigned laugh coming from behind him. Standing up from his spot on the couch he turned around and smiled at the sight of his lover. His attire mirrored that of Punks. Usually he wasn't the type of person to dress up at all but tonight he had something special up his sleeve so he made an exception. Punk was wearing a pair of black slim fit slacks, a white button down tucked in and sleeves rolled halfway up his arms then to pull it all together a slim black tie. Colby on the other hand went all out wearing a dark grey suit, purple button down, a tie the same color of the suit and the matching blazer. He even trimmed that bushy beard he had sported for so long.

"You clean up nice." The Second City Saint smiled at the slightly sarcastic remark made by Seth.

"You could have worn better shoes but I'll take what I can get." He glanced down at the Chuck Taylors adorning his feet and shrugged. There were some things he refused to sacrifice. Putting his phone in his slacks pocket he walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out into the corridor after Rollins and closing the door behind them. Now usually they would take a taxi, bus or sometimes even walk to their destination but tonight was different. Tonight was supposed to be special. So while his boyfriend was getting ready, Punk had called a car service to have them picked up and taken to the restaurant where he had reservations. Once they stepped out into the cool fall Chicago air Punk saw the simple black car and opened the door for his lover, who did not seem amused at all.

"Phil, what are you doing? Get away before the owner comes back." Rollins chastised him softly making him only smirk. The way he was overreacting was sort of adorable.

"Tonight we are the owner, baby." The way Colby looked at him made his smirk turn into a full fledged smile. The Shield's high flyer slowly made his way to the car and just before getting in he looked over his shoulder to see if it was a trick. When they were both inside, the driver started down the road.

"Okay what's going on?" Those were the first words Rollins had spoken since they got inside of the car nearly ten minutes ago. His tone was filled with curiosity which was accompanied by a look of confusion on his face.

"Nothing. Can't I just take my boyfriend out for our anniversary?" Colby rolled his eyes but left it at that. His curiosity would be satiated in mere moments though as they pulled to the side of the road. Punk exited the car waiting for Seth to emerge as well, before heading inside and giving the maître d' the name under which he made the reservation.

"You used your real name?" Colby whispered to him as they were being lead to their table which was secluded from the rest of the guest like he had asked.

Once they were seated Punk started to get really nervous and he hoped like hell that his lover wouldn't notice. But of course that would be too good to be true. Colby always noticed the small things about Punk, in fact he knew The Voice of the Voiceless better than himself.

"Are you okay? You've been acting… shifty all day." The younger man took a sip of his water awaiting a reply.

"Everything's fine." Seth was about to say something else but the waiter interrupted him by bringing their food. The rest of their meal went as one would suppose, they engaged in silent conversation and even shared a few laughs. Once dessert came however, Punk was an emotional wreck. This was the moment he had nervous about all month. He had even talked himself out of it once or twice too but he finally realized that this is what he wanted. Taking a deep breath he stood up, ignoring the curious glance he got from his lover, and got down on one knee.

"Colby Jack Lopez, you are without a doubt the most kind hearted, generous, patient for putting up with me, beautiful soul I've ever met and for a period of my life I thought I had lost that, but when you came back into my life three years ago I realized that I couldn't live without you nor do I want to. What I'm asking is for you to spend the rest of your life with me." It wasn't the most traditional of proposals but Punk also wasn't the traditional type of guy. He was actually horrible with expressing his feelings but he thought he did pretty damn good. Now all he had to do was wait for the answer.

Two months and many appointments later everything was finally ready. CM Punk was going to get married, something many people never thought would happen. Hell something he never thought would happen. At this moment he was standing at the alter in front of friends, family and coworkers but by the way his 'best man' Bryan Danielson nudged him he wasn't standing still enough. He glared down at the smaller man who only gave him a 'deal with it' look. All of a sudden he heard the music that signaled the arrival of his soon to be husband and his head shot forward. At first he had complained about the song Colby had chosen to walk down the aisle to seeing as how he had never been a fan of Secondhand Serenade but his lover was adamant that their song 'Fall For You' was a perfect symbol of their rekindled love, so he let it slide. In the end it didn't even matter what song was playing because as soon as he saw Colby coming towards him everything else around him seemed to be a blur. Like nothing else mattered at that moment, and it didn't. He was about to marry the love of his life. The ceremony was going very smoothly and it had reached the part where they were to exchange vows Colby went first, making a few of the guests cry. As the ring, which was a simple black gold band with silver edging, very similar to the one Punk got Colby which was black gold with three little diamonds placed diagonally across it and as another symbol of his lover he had the 31 tattoo from behind his ear etched on the inside or the ring. The tattoo was a symbol of family for him, not by blood but the family that he choose.

"Phil if you would share your vows now." Punk blew out a breath before he started speaking. He hadn't exactly written any vows instead he opted on just speaking from the heart spur of the moment, which probably wasn't the smartest thing but he gave it a go anyway.

"I am truly gifted to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. I promise to encourage your dreams, because they are what makes you so unique. I promise to stand by your side through life's most joyous moments as well as the challenging ones. I promise to do my best to be the man you deserve. But most of all I promise to be your true companion always. For one lifetime with you could never be enough" With that he slid the cool metal band onto Colby's awaiting finger, which would be its home for many years to come.

"By the power invested in me by the state of New Hampshire I now pronounce you united." Punk didn't wait any time before he pulled his new husband into a kiss, the crowd erupting in sounds of joy.

"Alright guys save it for tonight!" Someone, he didn't catch who, yelled from the guests. Seth pulled back first his cheeks a light shade of red. The Best in the World smiled at his lover's embarrassment as he took his hand and turned toward all their friends.

"Time to party!" One of Seth's tag team partner's, Roman Reigns yelled, making Punk just shake his head as they followed the enthusiastic crowd to the place where Stephanie set up for their reception. Hunter and Stephanie had gratefully opened up their home for this event and Punk couldn't be more grateful. Of course he had wanted to get married in his home state but organizing a wedding in the city would have just been way too difficult and probably taken longer. As they were just about to reach their seats they were approached by Brie and Bryan, with one of the two's eyes watering.

"Phil your vows were so sweet!" The small Bella hugged him and then Colby making the olive eyed man smile. Bryan had to pull his wife away from the newlyweds just so he can congratulate the two as well before leaving them to the mercy of the rest of their guests. Which was bountiful, they thanked and hugged people for what seemed like hours. By the time they got to sit down most people were eating or dancing, the latter of the two he didn't do which is why they opted out for the first dance tradition. Seth seemed okay with it but the way he was looking at all the couple dancing, Punk knew he was longing to be out there as well. Standing up he moved behind his lover's chair and leaned down to speak into his ear.

"Would you like to dance, Mr. Brooks?" He smirked at the last part and the look of surprise on his new husband's face.

"We both know you don't dance and I wouldn't want you to make a fool of yourself. That would just make us both look bad." Colby said trying to hide his smile while reaching up for a kiss.

"I'd be willing to look like a fool for you." Taking the younger man's hand and lead him out to the floor.

-Later that night-

The party was dying down and people were starting to leave. It had been a great day and aside from one… mishap with fellow wrestler and friend Randy Orton who had a bit too much to drink. Just as the couple was about to leave the Levesque household they were stopped by their boss, Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"Congratulations are in order I hear. I apologize for missing the ceremony, I had something I needed to take care of but I'm hoping my next deed will make it up to you. My car is out front and waiting for you to take you to my private jet which will take you wherever you'd like for your honeymoon. I'm giving you two weeks off. Have fun boys." He clapped the both of them on the back before going over to talk to his daughter.

"Well that was thoughtful of him." Colby whispered leaning his head onto Punk's shoulder. Their boss wasn't at all how he was on television. McMahon was actually a real nice guy, he would try his best to accommodate all his employee's needs. Hunter came up to them next.

"Thanks for letting us use your home, H." The man known as Triple H shrugged telling them that it was his pleasure.

"After all the WWE is just one big family. You two better get going though, don't wanna make your husband anxious" Punk rolled his eyes at the innuendo that made Colby let out an uncomfortable laugh and The Second City Saint ushered his lover out to the car. After which they were taking to an airstrip.

"Are we going to Chicago?" Seth asked just before yawning and leaning more into Punk's side.

"No, baby." A look of confusion set itself on his husband's beautiful face.

"What about clothes? We're going to need clothes." Sometimes he worried a bit too much.

"I packed some clothes for us before we left for New Hampshire and had them sent to where we're going."

"Which would be…?"

"A surprise. We should be there in an hour." Punk smiled. It was obvious that Colby was a bit wary about the whole thing. After all it wasn't like Punk to plan anything romantic. Actually it wasn't like him to plan anything, he usually just went with the flow and let thing play out naturally. This though he was really hoping Seth would like. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Colby sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Smiling down at the younger man he kissed his forehead before closing his eyes.

"Sir, we've arrived." Punk was awakened by someone tapping his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he thanked the man before waking his sleeping lover.

"Wake up, baby. We're here." Seth stretched and did this cute little squeak of a yawn that made Punk's cock twitch. Well it had been a few days.

"And where's here exactly?" His lovers soft voice asked while standing up.

"Well right now it's just the airstrip but if you get a move on it'll be somewhere better." He said giving a light smack on his ass, receiving a feigned look of horror. Laughing he followed Colby off the plane and into the car awaiting them to take them to their destination.

Almost an hour later their car came to a stop and instantly Seth's head whipped around to face him.

"You set this up?" The skepticism in his tone wasn't wasted on Punk who only smirked. " 'This' was a cabin in the Rocky Mountains at least five miles from any neighbor. It looked like it had freshly snowed too. All the better reason to stay inside.

"Yeah." Colby kissed him before he grabbed his hand and pulled the older man out of the car and towards the door. Punk pulled his hand free from his lover to grab the key from his pocket and unlocking the door.

"After you." Colby smiled and led them inside the house. He started to walk around to most likely check out the rest of the house but Punk had other plans. He tightened his grip on his husband's hand and pulled him into his lean body, kissing him deeply.

"I think the tour can wait till later, don't you?" He asked while his lips fluttered across the skin he was exposing while he unbuttoned Seth's dress shirt.

"I've been wanting to do that since I watched you walk towards me." Punk whispered in his ear. He felt Colby's hands make their way to the front of Punk's shirt ripping it open, not really worrying that he had just ruined a perfectly good shirt. Not able to wait any longer Punk picked up his lover, wrapping his legs around his waist and carrying him to the bedroom their lips never leaving each other's body until they hit the bed, Punk falling backwards. Seth sat up straddling Punk's waist and his fingers made quick work of his button and zipper, pulling them down as far as he could with the position they were in allowing his almost hardened cock to spring free.

"How nice of you to not wear underwear for me." Colby slithered his way down "The Best in the World's" body until he came eye to eye with his impressive member. His husband's tongue darted out and licked at the pre cum accumulating on the head of Punk's dick. He leaned back on his elbows so he could better watch his lover lick him from base to tip then back again. While he watched this he realized that it was always Colby giving head. That he had never received it. At least not as long as they've been together, but that was all about to change. He freed himself of Seth's glorious mouth, ignoring the look of confusion.

"Something wrong?" Punk shook his head and told him nothing was wrong he just wanted to change things up a bit. He managed to switch their positions to where his lover's back was on the bed and Punk on his knees between Colby's thighs. The Second City Saint hadn't necessarily ever given a blow job before but really how hard could it be. He knew how he liked it and he wanted to do something special for his new husband. Looking up into deep brown eyes he grasped Seth's member. When he finally gathered up the courage to put it in his mouth he lover instantly threw his head back in pure unadulterated bliss, letting out what had to be the sexiest sound Punk had ever heard him produce. He felt Colby's hands make their way to his short hair as he started to thrust into his mouth as he was coming down. Punk never thought he'd actually enjoy doing this but it wasn't bad. The reaction from his partner made it that much more enjoyable.

"Phil..I can't wait any longer. Please." He knew what his lover wanted and who was he to deny him? Punk relinquished his task at hand and made his way up the younger man's body while still trapped between his luscious thighs. Reaching for the lube on the dresser, why it was there he didn't care, he kissed Colby while coating his fingers with the sticky goo and shoving them inside his tight entrance. No matter how many times they had sex Seth was still tight, not that he minded. The Shield's high flyer gasped at the feeling of his long digits playing around inside him and he scissored trying to prepare his love. Once he deemed Colby ready he took some more lube and coated his dick, Punk kissed Seth while lining his member up to its haven and pushing deeply inside giving his lover time to adjust before repeating the motion. The younger male wrapped his legs around Punk's waist allowing him to push himself deeper and quicken his thrusts. By this time Colby was unable to control his moans, which were loud. Loud enough that Punk was glad he chose a secluded cabin instead of a hotel room. People might have ended up calling security on them.

"Harder…" The first intelligible word Colby had said during their love making and Punk was more than happy to oblige. He quickened his pace and his lover's hand shot up to stroke his own cock. He could tell Seth was close to his orgasm by the way he was tightening around Punk's member but he wanted to drag this out a bit. Pulling himself free he ignored Colby's pleading whimpers as he flipped his husband onto his hands and knees. He spread his lover's ass cheeks and started tongueing his hole.

"Holy shit…baby!" Seth screamed out, making Punk smile against him. This is what he strived for. To make Colby scream, granted he much rather have him screaming his name but he'd take what he could get. Plus the night was still young, he might yet get what he wanted. He continued to work his tongue until Seth pulled himself free of Punk's hold on him and managed to get the older man on his back. Colby wasn't usually the dominate type but every once in a while he would take control to get what he wanted. He gave a quick lick to Punk's cock before straddling his hips and pushing himself down onto Punk's hardness. Putting his hands on The Voice of the Voiceless' chest he started to bounce up and down making the older man moan now. Seth had a way with his hips that should have been one of the seven deadly sins it felt so good. He rolled them just right to where Punk was hitting his prostate without having to try himself. The harder Colby bounced, the more involved Punk got as well by lifting his hips in exact moment his lover was coming down. As Colby reached to touch himself again, Punk flicked his hand away replacing it with his own and palming it in rhythm with their thrusts.

"Come on, baby… come with me." Punk breathed out, reaching up for a kiss just as Seth leaned his head down, letting his blonde and black hair curtain around them. He was so close but he wanted that moment, that intimate moment where two people looked in each other's eyes as they came together. It hadn't happened since the first time they had sex before their WWE days and Punk was longing to have that connection again. Colby's eyes fluttered open and as he looked into olive green ones both of them climaxed. Their orgasms rocked their bodies so hard that Seth fell onto Punk's chest in a panting heap, not bothering to free Punk's dick from his ass that was now flowing with cum. Punk moved his husband's hair away from his face and kissed his sweat covered forehead. Colby looked up at him with his warm brown eyes and slid off Punk's member before cuddling into his side, kissing his neck.

"I love you Colby Jack Brooks." Punk whispered to the younger male who was dozing off into a peaceful sleep.

He couldn't have chosen a better man to spend the rest of his life.

**A/N: Alright so there you have it. The third and final installment of my Punk/Rollins slashes. I hope everyone found them entertaining. I must address Colby's middle name though, no where on the internet seems to know it so I made one up and I thought it would be cute to make them have the same middle name. If you don't like it I apologize but it's really too late to change that.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the others and all our followers, especially Biter-Alisa…these were all for you anyway ;)**


End file.
